Known devices for towing personal watercraft behind a boat have many shortcomings. For example, many towing devices allow the personal watercraft to jackknife and swing out beyond the side of the boat. Other devices which place the personal watercraft directly on top of the boat's swim platform are expensive, add considerable weight to the stern of the boat, and interfere with the availability and use of the swim platform. The weight of the personal watercraft on the stern of the boat can also interfere with planing.